Liver failure is the inability of the liver to perform its normal synthetic and metabolic function as part of normal physiology. Acute liver failure can occur in as little as 48 hours, and typically coincides with the loss or dysfunction of 80-90% of liver cells. Liver failure is a life-threatening condition that demands urgent medical care.
Acute liver failure has an estimated prevalence of 2000 cases per year and a mortality rate of approximately 80 percent.
In many cases, orthotopic liver transplantation is the only effective treatment for acute liver failure. The use of such transplants, however, is limited due to donor shortages, high cost, and the requirement for life-long immunosuppression. Thus, there is a clear need for alternative treatments for the treatment of liver failure.